1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a technology for generating and transmitting message reception information of a reception end in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An instant message (IM) service is used in mobile communication terminals to perform chatting and exchange various data among the mobile communication terminals in real-time. Through the IM service, i.e., using an instant messenger, it is possible to use a chatting service, a data transmission service, content information provision service, etc., without the limitation of mobility.